


Cypher (rewrite)

by Serade



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance, Sexual Identity, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy and Freed manage to decipher an old spell that causes a lot of confusion between two of the Fairy Tail mages. Bickslow takes the opportunity without ever expecting everything to spiral out of control the way it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cypher

It was a calm day in Magnolia Town and the guild hall of Fairy Tail was quiet as the Thunder God Tribe returned form their latest mission. Levy lifted her head as the team entered, watching them report in from behind her red gale-force reading glasses.

As soon as they were done, she held her paper up and asked, “Freed, do you know this character?” The rune mage stopped in his tracks, a little surprised at the advance since the two of them never really spoke. While the rest of his team passed on by, he walked over to the script mate's table.

He looked at the letter she was pointing to, an ancient character. “I believe that's 'heaven'”, he said. “Oh, yes of course!”, Levy said in understanding, at once hunching over the paper again and eagerly scribing something along the edge.

Curious, the rune mage peeked over her shoulder. “What is that?”, he asked. “A cyphered spell. I found it in the library. Someone used it as bookmark, can you believe that?”, Levy told him excitedly.

His eyes darted over the notes and characters. “That's a 'g', right?”, he commented and sat down beside her. “Yea, and here...”, the blunette began, explaining her unfinished work as the rune mage took a seat beside her.

Gajeel and Lily exchanged a look and shrugged in unison as the two went into a nerd ramble they couldn't possibly have follow even if they had tired. The iron dragon slayer just kept watching the blunette while snacking on the bolts Mirajane had put out for him, tired of tableware disappearing.

It was well into the afternoon that the two linguists finished their work and decrypted the last words of the spell. Sitting back, both smirked triumphantly. “I have to say, you are good at this”, Freed complimented and Levy smiled happily. “Thanks.”

Gajeel was pretty sure that these two language experts could crack just about any code when working together like this.

“So what is it?”, he asked, resting his head on a hand as he watched their elation. “I'm not sure. It's written in an ancient language”, Levy said thoughtfully. The rune mage shrugged as well. “Something about 'finding joy', or perhaps, 'pleasure'”, he said, motioning to one of the lines of swirling calligraphy.

“Try it”, Natsu said at once, eager to know what would happen. “Last time we read a text we didn't understand everyone switched bodies”, Gray objected irritably. “But it turned out fine in the end, didn't it?”, the fire mage argued happily. “I'm curious”, Lily admitted and Gajeel nodded as well.

Levy looked to Erza for her opinion and the S-class mage nodded a little, also far too curious about the odd spell to leave this mystery unsolved.

“Let's do it”, Levy determined and Freed stood. He held his arms out to the sides and read the ancient text aloud, an odd and complicated tongue. The writing shimmered in answer to his invocation and...

Absolutely nothing happened.

“What a disappointment”, Erza sighed and Gray gave her an irritated look. “Thank god nothing bad happened”, Lucy said relieved, a statement the ice mage couldn't agree with more, still having chills from the experience of being switched with Natsu.

“I think it's pronounced differently”, Levy mumbled. She stood and experimentally reread the last line.

As the words left her mouth, the last characters glistened, a blue hue filling the hall. Levy's hair was ruffled by an ominous wind as she stood before the paper. It was an almost too stereotypical scene for the activation of a strong ancient spell. It seemed to have been tampered with in order to appear more impressive than it was.

“Oh!”, Gajeel exhaled impressed, looking over the letters that seemed to lift off the sheet momentarily before loosing their charge and settling back into the paper as plain, ordinary black ink.

When the light faded, everyone blinked at the piece of paper. “We didn't swap again, did we?”, Gray asked, exhaling in relief when he had made sure he still was himself. “I wonder what that was about”, Lily said as the two linguists thoughtfully frowned at the writing, the exaggerated effects bewildering both.

Just as Levy was about to suggest, “Trick spell?”, someone else's voice sounded, very loudly and angry. “What the hell?!” Everyone turned to Laxus at the sudden outburst and gaped as they realised why it had occurred.

“What the hell is this?!”, Laxus complained, her voice unusually high pitched. She was blushing over both ears in embarrassment, her clothes suddenly too large for her and a pair of breasts filling her shirt to the front, the blond hair grown long.

Everyone looked at the slimmed and curvy S-class mage in silent shock until Natsu broke the silence, bursting into laughter and toppling over as he held his stomach. “Laxus's a girl!”, Happy announced excitedly, flying rounds over their heads.

“Shut it, Cat!”, the lightning dragon slayer snapped and Bickslow giggled as well. The blonde turned to him in anger and the seith mage laughed aloud, “Gyhaha, that has to be the cutest sound ever!”

“Bickslow!”, the S-class mage scolded in a squeak and the entire guild lost their composure, laughter echoing trough the hall.

“Return me to normal!”, Laxus demanded angrily. “Right, hehe, we just, pff, have to look for, hihi”, Freed tried, unable to contain himself as the lightning mage glared at him with such a cute pout on her lips.

Levy was by now lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath as her stomach began to hurt, uncontrollable sniggers still bubbling from her.

Once everyone had managed to settle down, the two language experts got to work on finding the reverse spell, the relative complement of the effect that occurred in respect to the effects that could have occurred in another subset.

Searching through thick old tomes that surely only the two of them even had a chance of understanding, both let pages turn quickly as they utilised gale-force glasses to speed the process along.

Gajeel smirked at the blond woman now sitting beside him at their table. “What?!”, she growled, orange eyes meeting his red ones in challenge. “You might wanna cover yourself”, he said amused and Laxus looked down over herself, noticing the tailored shirt really wasn't made for a girl, a gap forming between the two topmost buttons.

She pulled her coat around herself entirely and blushed, causing the iron dragon slayer to chuckle. “Shut it!”, she snapped and Bickslow began laughing anew, positively falling off his chair. “This isn't funny”, the S-class mage complained. She was so freaking pissed.

“Hey now, no reason to cry”, Gajeel said surprised and she frowned at the man for a moment before realising that there were tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly.

“What the hell?”, she asked bewildered, looking down at her hand like it was completely alien to her. Never before had she reacted to anger with tears. Then again, never had she been this embarrassed before, either.

She jerked in surprise as the other dragon slayer put an arm over her shoulders soothingly. “It'll be fine”, he said softly. Laxus considered pushing him away, but it felt kind of nice to have the warm body close to her own now. Allowing it this once, she relaxed a little. She could always blame this on the female body and shock later.

“Hey Mira, get her a drink”, Gajeel called and the blonde looked up at him in irritation. “Her?”, she snapped. “Gihi, you are a woman now, no?”, he teased. “This body is weird”, Laxus pouted and the iron dragon slayer took a slow deep breath, fighting not to laugh at her again.

Glad to have a drink to occupy herself with while Freed and Levy worked on reversing the cyphered spell, Laxus managed to calm down fairly, even if she was sitting beside Gajeel in a more than awkward silence.

Freed put his glasses down, looking uncomfortable. “Oh”, Levy made only a moment later, taking her red glasses off and making a face as well. “What?”, Laxus asked worriedly. “Ehm, well, how to say this...”, the rune mage wrung for words, only hesitantly meeting her gaze.

“We can't turn you back”, Levy simply stated. “What?!”, the blond dragon slayer asked loudly. “The set that forms its complement is empty. To skip the technicalities; spell is limited by time only. It will go away by itself”, the script mage explained and Freed shrugged innocently, feeling a little bad for putting Laxus into this position.

The blonde sighed and let her head fall against the table. “See it as an opportunity to learn more about women”, Mirajane tried cheerfully and Cana laughed heartedly, hanging onto her barrel as not to fall.

Laxus gave a pained whine and glanced at the two language experts across the table. “How long will I be like this?”, she asked, begging it to be a short time. “We don't know”, the rune mage admitted. She whined again and Bickslow snickered.

“Stop laughing!”, the blond dragon slayer called irritably and he burst out laughing again, a whimpered, “Sorry”, making its way through the hitched breaths.

Laxus sent lightning after him and he evaded it by but a few millimetres. The bolt scorched the table behind him and his manic laughter kept echoing in the hall. “Bickslow!”, Laxus called angrily, but he just couldn't help himself.

Snapping, the lightning mage got up and hunted him through the hall. Gajeel laughed at the comic scene and had to jump up not to gain an electric shock as well. “Aw, come on, don't take it personally”, he said amused. “Shut your face Metal Brains”, Laxus growled and his team mate found new air to laugh.

A tear again found its way down the blond S-class mage's face, She hated this so much. She was trembling in anger.

“Take it easy”, Freed tried, a little surprised to see this getting to the lightning mage as much as it did. Laxus took a deep breath. “I'm going home”, she said firmly, turning on her heel and leaving trough the wooden double doors.

The guild members exchanged awkward looks, feeling a little guilty to have found quite that much amusement in the gender swapped dragon slayer's discomfort. “Don't worry, she'll calm down”, Bickslow said and followed his friend out.  


	2. Curious

Bickslow caught up to his friend quickly and walked with her. “Are they heavy?”, he teased, motioning two boobs in front of his chest. “Heavy, heavy”, his babies repeated joyfully and Laxus growled at him through clenched teeth.

“Oh go on, had it been me, you'd never stop it”, the seith mage said amused and she huffed a small laugh. “I guess”, she admitted. Sighing dejected, she added, “I just hope this won't last long.”

Glad his friend had calmed down a little, Bickslow smirked and put and arm around her waist, the blonde jerking in surprise. “Oy”, she complained and he teased, “What? Let me have a hot girl in arm once in a while.”

Laxus blushed and kept quiet as they walked along. Bickslow thought her hot like this? Tsk, she was already starting to call herself 'her'. This was so disturbing.

Once home, the dragon slayer searched her closet for something more fitting to wear, realising quickly that she had absolutely nothing. Her breasts were simply in the way, shirts gaping at the top and even the t-shirts straining over her breast to the point of looking completely indecent without a bra underneath. She didn't own anything baggy, always aiming for a perfect fit. It just looked better.

“Just 'cause you're a woman doesn't mean you _have_ take ages changing”, Bickslow teased, peeking into the bedroom. He looked over the S-class mage standing in far too baggy slacks and far too tight t-shirt and bit his lower lip as not to laugh. Laxus just gave him a tired, irritated look in return.

“We should get you a dress”, Bickslow smirked and the blonde's eyebrow twitched in anger at the suggestion. “What? I'm serious. I'm sure it'd look good on you”, the seith mage argued innocently. “Besides, now that you're a woman, you should explore a little. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity”, he added playfully, grinning at his friend happily.

Laxus smiled a little at that, looking at herself in the mirror. She had to get something else to wear either way so... “Aright. Why the fuck not?”, she agreed. Perhaps there was some fun to be had with this. Pulling her coat around herself again to cover up, she led on into town.

At first, it was a little awkward for the blonde to go shopping in a women's clothes store, but as no one seemed to realise just who she was, she relaxed more. The clerk even asked Bickslow who his girlfriend was, the seith mage simply grinning in answer and completely avoiding a vocal response.

Laxus stopped as a particular dress caught her eye. It was a classic design in black with yellow details, and most notably, it had a yellow lighting bold going down the right side elegantly. “You're trying that on”, Bickslow stated mater of factly and she tensed.

The clerk helped estimate her size and the acrobat shoved her into the changing room with the dress in hand, ignoring all complaints. He even went as far as threatening to help out if she didn't try it on herself.

The clerk seemed a little shocked at the snarled interaction between what he had though was a couple up until now, shifting away slightly as they argued through the closed curtain.

When Laxus walked out from the changing room, she blushed a little, never before having stood in a dress. It was quite comfortable, but felt oddly naked.

Bickslow wolf-whistled and she chuckled a little, raising an eyebrow at the seith mage. “Really?”, she asked amused and he grinned widely, nodding. “It's hot”, he encouraged, giving a thumbs up. The blonde turned a little and inspected it in the mirror.

She did like the style, low cut front emphasising her chest and complimenting her now very feminine shape. She'd do her right now. Chuckling a the odd thought, she nodded. “Can I wear this right away?”, she asked the clerk, not eager to change back.

“Of course, Young Lady”, the man said politely and she sniggered. Stopping at just how girly that sounded, she held a hand over her mouth and glared at Bickslow, the man trying to force his own snort of laughter back with all might. She gave the seith mage a shove and he just kept smirking.

Laxus collected her trousers and t-shirt into a shopping bag and gave it to the acrobatic man to hold while she paid. “And I'm supposed to carry your bags now?”, the seith mage asked. “Isn't that what the 'boyfriend' does?”, the blonde teased and he smiled, agreeing, “Fine.”

“So, where to now?”, he asked amused and the dragon slayer blushed deeply. “Oh Yea”, Bickslow grinned happily. “What?”, she snapped and he smiled, “That's a brilliant idea.” “I didn't even say anything”, the lightning mage defended. “But you thought it”, the seith mage grinned. It was simply too obvious.

Laxus's blush stayed on her cheeks as she headed for a lingerie shop. She was not about to walk around in dress and boxer briefs, that was just weird. Besides, she badly needed a bra.

She looked around curiously and was approached by the clerk. “Can I help you with anything?”, he asked politely. “I'm not entirely sure what size I should have”, Laxus said and he nodded, getting a measuring tape.

Laxus stood a little awkward as the man took her measurements, especially when he brought the tape over the largest part of her chest. The seith mage just stood and watched the entire scene with a small smirk on his lips. It was a rare treat to see the dragon slayer embarrassed.

Picking a simple black set to try on, Laxus stepped into the dressing room. “Gonna let me see it?”, Bickslow asked. “No way in fucking hell!”, the blonde growled, pulling the curtain shut irritably.

The clerk looked between, what he too had interpreted as a couple, with no little amount of surprise and the seith mage chuckled to himself quietly.

When Laxus was done, they headed back to her place and she showered and changed properly. Hearing the happy sigh as the blonde walked out into living room, Bickslow looked over his shoulder and huffed a laugh as he saw her long hair in a complete mess. “What?”, Laxus asked irritably.

He got up and picked a comb from the bathroom cabinet. “Come here”, he said and had the dragon slayer sit down with him on the couch, pulling the comb trough her hair with care, starting from the tips and working his way up until the very last snarl was combed out.

Enjoying the calm, he caught her hair in his hand and continued for another minute before putting the comb back. Laxus felt through her hair, all silky and smooth between her fingers now. “Thanks”, she said and the seith mage gave her a warm smile.

“Feeling better now?”, he asked and she nodded, “Yea, a bit. It's still freaky to be in a woman's body, tough.”

Bickslow went for the kitchen to cook, often doing so when he was visiting the blonde. He mostly insisted on it because letting the S-class mage into a kitchen was about the same thing as having a death wish.

Laxus picked her headphones up and relaxed back to steel guitars and smoky voices. She always enjoyed it when the seith mage prepared supper, not the best cook herself. She still thought the man exaggerated when speaking ill of her cooking, though.

She was well able to make simple breakfast. She just couldn't season and had a small tendency to burn just about anything. And she had _not_ once almost set the kitchen on fire. It had all been fully under control.

When supper was ready, the seith mage called, but no lighting mage appeared in the door. He walked into the living room and smirked as he saw the S-class mage's relaxed pose, eyes closed. She really wasn't very feminine, even in the dress sitting like a man, broadly and proudly.

He crept closer quickly, knowing that the dragon slayer would be able to sense his presence if he was too slow. She jerked as she felt him hover close all of a sudden, eyes opening to see him grinning back at her amused, his face far too close to her own. “Haven't you gotten easy to scare all of a sudden”, he teased and she scoffed in answer, pushing him back and getting up to eat with him.

When Bickslow had finished cleaning up after them, he hung the kitchen towel aside and looked back at the blonde where she stood, leaning against the door frame in her new suggestive dress. “What?”, the S-class mage asked as the seith mage stood still for several long moments, staring at her with a thoughtful air.

This was a perfect opportunity. He should perhaps wait a day or two, but it wasn't even sure that there was that much time. If this was to happen, it should do so now. Laxus had to have the same though. Who wouldn't?

“You're just so fucking pretty”, Bickslow finally smiled and she blushed. Before she had a chance to snap at him for it, he strode across room and wrapped an arm around her waist. Leaning in, he held her chin and pulled her close for a kiss.

Laxus was shocked, pushing the seith mage back a little on reflex. The acrobatic man pushed her back against the wall in turn and himself against her, kissing her neck and letting his hand slip down to her butt with a wide grin.

It might have been a little mean, but they would often push and shove in play, so he figured she wouldn't mind it too much.

“What do you think you're doing?”, Laxus asked irritably, not actually pushing him off again. She was red over both ears now, his body warm against her and his breath hot on her skin.

“We don't know for how long you'll be like this, right?”, Bickslow mumbled. “So?”, she asked. “So, don't you want to know what it feels like for a woman?”, he asked. When Laxus didn't answer at once, he eased up. “Sorry”, he said. He hadn't meant to actually make her feel uncomfortable.

“No, I am curious”, Laxus admitted and the seith mage looked at her attentively, waiting for the inevitable 'but'. “But I'm a little scared”, the blonde mumbled, face completely scarlet.

The thought had definitely crossed her mind too, but she had no idea what to expect. She had been told that first times hurting was nothing more than a nasty rumour, but she couldn't say, never having been with a virgin.

Then again, she wasn't one herself so it shouldn't matter. Or perhaps she kind of was right now, different body and all. There were simply so many unknowns to this. Lack of curiosity was definitely not the issue, tough.

“I'll be gentle”, Bickslow almost whispered and she nodded a little. If any guy was going to fuck her, it was Bickslow. She trusted him. His hand came up to her cheek again and he leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips, setting a calm mood for them.

Relaxing against his lips, Laxus took a hold of his hand. Not wanting to do this on the kitchen floor, she led her friend into the bedroom.


	3. Explore With Me

Laxus was more than nervous as they entered the spacious bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure what to do to, usually in a very different role when it came to sex. To her relief, Bickslow took charge instead, standing close and asking in a low purr, “What do you want?”

She thought for a moment, before shrugging, “I'm not sure. It's not like I know what this is gonna to be like.”

The seith mage kissed her neck and took a hold of the hem of her black dress, pulling the garment up. The S-class mage lifted her arms to let him take it off her and he let it fall to the floor in favour of taking the sight of her in.

Laxus could see the satisfied smirk forming on her friend's lips as he looked over the underwear she'd chosen, the set she had hissed he would _not_ get to see.

Feeling weird standing half naked in the unfamiliar body, the dark red eyes inspecting her so curiously, she again felt her cheeks heat. She cursed the constant flushing of skin, something that usually never happened.

“You really are hot”, Bickslow complimented quietly before capturing her lips in another tender kiss, his hands sneaking to her hips now.

He led the dragon slayer back to the bed and had her sit down. Straddling the blonde, he took his visor and pullover off in one smooth pull. Letting the clothes fall to the wooden floor, the metal of his visor could be heard clinking against it dully.

Noticing the five ticki dolls settling on the floor to rest now that Bickslow was preoccupied, Laxus took heart and felt over her friend's well trained stomach, letting curiously win over her nerves.

One of the seith mage's hands found her back and he unhooked the clasps of her bra, a piece of clothing the blonde had just learned was far harder to get on than off again, at young age having found that part difficult enough.

He still used both hands to get the irksome piece off his partners and was a little impressed with the seith mage's trick. The acrobat seemed to notice, grinning at her confidently.

When the piece was off, his hands at once wandered up her stomach, enjoying the feel of her soft skin, her curvy yet toned body. He kissed the dragon slayer as he brought his hands up to caress over her breasts, the blonde closing her eyes and focusing on just how different every touch felt.

Bickslow stood back, took a hold of her, and heaved her up further on the bed. Climbing after with a happy smirk, he teased, “You've gotten lighter.” Laxus growled in answer and he kept going, “And your voice is too cute.” He kissed her longingly before she could complain, smoothly slipping between her legs.

The dragon slayer found it a little weird do be lying on her back, legs spread and the seith mage between them. She just tried to relax as he trailed kisses down her throat and mouthed over the almost too symmetrical breasts. A hum escaped her at the warm caressing sensation, his lips and tongue teasing her.

Glad she started showing some hint of delight, Bickslow teasingly rolled his hips against her, gaining an audible exhale. Laxus was a little surprised just how good that felt, just a minimal amount of friction in the press of his groin against her.

“Like that”?, he asked, doing it again. “Ah, yea”, her breathy answer came with the movement. She moved her hips against him for more and he licked over her nipple, capturing it between his lips until it had stiffened before moving on downward.

While inclined to complain about the loss of his body to shift against, Laxus was curious what he would do now, watching as he kissed down over her stomach until he reached the waistline of her panties.

Bickslow enjoyed the way she tensed in anticipation under his hands as he let a thumb trail along the slim waistband. He jumped down to her knee and kissed up her thigh instead, enjoying every little shift of her increasing squirming as he ever so slowly crept closer to her core. He let a thumb caress over the fabric and Laxus jerked.

Hooking his fingers into the waistline, he pulled the panties off her. The dragon slayer held an arm over her face to hide her blush, now completely naked and legs again spread around him, the seith mage able to see everything, everything she hadn't even discovered herself properly.

“Don't hide”, Bickslow said softly. He removed her hand and kissed her warmly. “You have no reason to”, he whispered and rested his forehead against hers. Laxus was surprised just how tender and loving he was being, having thought he just wanted to amused himself with this for a while. It seemed he really cared for her to enjoy as well.

“It's just embarrassing”, she admitted, shifting to bring her legs together a little. “You won't think on it soon enough”, Bickslow said confidently and she bit her lower lip, hoping that was true. “If you want out, tell me”, the seith mage said seriously. “I don't”, she responded.

She was nervous, sure, but she wanted to know what this would feel like, the start definitely a good one.

Bickslow pressed another kiss to her lips and then shifted down on the bed again. He kissed her thigh and Laxus tensed anew. The seith mage licked along her folds and she paid the sensation all attention. It was warm and wet, odd but alluring.

His tongue trailed up to her clit and as he nipped at the small bud, a warm tingling pleasure began spreading trough her body, a soft moan spilling from her lips. She soon found her breathing deepening and her entire body heating up as blood rushed.

Feeling like she was leaking fluids down onto the sheets as her body caught up with the happening, she arched a little. “So wet”, Bickslow commented not much later and she gave him an irritated glare.

She would have kicked him hadn't that caused him to stop. She could tell that he knew very well that this was the one thing saving him from her wrath and it pissed her off, the seith mage using the fact against her so cockily.

The acrobat just grinned back amused, licking two long manicured fingers and sliding them into her as he went back to nipping and licking at her clit. Laxus took a hold of the sheets at the odd intrusion. Bickslow curled his fingers and with the pressure applied along her walls managed to coax a moan from her.

Just as she had relaxed into his ministrations, he changed up again. She was about ready to grab a hold of him and force him to stay steady when Bickslow dipped his marked tongue between her inner labia. A sharp exhale left her at the tease against her wet core.

When he shifted and fully thrust his tongue into her, licking as far as he cloud into her body, she gasped. “Fuck”, a cruse spilled from her lips and he chuckled triumphantly, doing it once more before going back to his earlier combination of two fingers and clitoral stimulation.

While that just now had been absolutely breathtaking, Laxus was glad the seith mage had gone back to a steady movement, moaning softly at the treatment and unconsciously moving her legs together as she tensed.

Bickslow pinned the limbs down against the bed and kept at it until she arched her back, fingers digging into the mattress.

There was an uncomfortable taunt sensation building in Laxus's body and she whined, the incredible pleasure and disagreeable tension very frustrating as it seemed to block her from climax.

“Relax”, Bickslow said, having seen this kind of reaction before. The blonde tried to allow for the feeling and once it passed, she moaned deeply, not thinking any more as she drew ragged breaths. Feeling like she would break if he stopped now, her hand found his hair, holding him down against her as her hips betrayed her and she wrung under his hands.

She almost shrieked as orgasm washed trough her, her body overcome by spasms. Relaxing again, she let go of the seith mage. He smirked and crawled back up her body. “Good?”, he asked curiosity and Laxus nodded, trying to catch her breath.

“All different, like, everywhere”, she managed and the seith mage grinned. “God I'm envious”, he said, licking his lips, and she huffed a laugh.

Bickslow kissed her softly and Laxus reached down, pressing a palm against his erection, still hidden under several layers of cloth. He moaned into her mouth at the contact and she chuckled, teasing, “That turned on?” “You have no idea”, he breathed and she slipped her other hand down as well.

Fumbling with his trousers, she managed to free him and stroked down over his cock firmly. Bickslow held himself up over her with an arm and moaned in pleasure, slowly moving his hips once he found it impossible to stay still for another second.

“Ah, Fuck”, he breathed. “What?”, the blonde wondered. “No woman gives a handjob that good”, Bickslow said jokingly and she laughed. She let her thumb run over the tip and he groaned.

Laxus had to admit, it was kinda fun to explore her friend's reactions like this. It was almost a little disappointing when the seith mage pulled away to undress entirely.

She beckoned him close and he climbed back between her legs. “Sure?”, he asked again and Laxus nodded. “Yea. Women have it good, I'm still completely turned on even after coming”, she told him. “Saying, I'm envious”, Bickslow mumbled and she huffed another laugh.

Leaning down over his friend, the seith mage steadied himself against her with a hand. The first slight nudge was a terrible tease to the blonde. She wrapped her arms around him and he slowly eased into her body, wet and warm around his cock. He groaned in delight and she closed her eyes, the sensation oddly stretching and filling.

The seith mage stilled as he was seated and waited until she reopened her eyes. “Aright?”, he asked and she nodded. It didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable in any way. Quite the opposite, it was enticing and just right. “Odd, but nice”, she said and Bickslow smirked.

He slowly rolled his hips against her and she exhaled audibly. If felt good, the friction and stretch of the movement inside her. Her breathing deepened as he upped his movements, thrusting against her steadily and mouthing over her neck longingly.

“Ah, fuck Laxus”, he moaned and she felt her PC-muscles clench shortly in a jolt of arousal. “Again”, she breathed. “What?”, he asked. “Say it again, my name”, she requested and Bickslow repeated it breathlessly, “Laxus.” “Fuck Laxus, you feel so good”, he moaned and she again felt that jolt, that clench of muscle.

She unconsciously dug her fingers into the skin of his back and he hissed. Enticed, his thrust became firmer, deeper. “More”, Laxus breathed and he increased is pace, gaining confidence now that she seemed to truly enjoy again. Holding on tight, Laxus repeated the moan again, “Ah, more.”

Bickslow took a hold of her hips and went rough, the blonde throwing her head back in delight. She could feel him deep, pressing against her cervix. It hurt a little, but was at the same time deliciously arousing.

She frowned up at him as he suddenly stilled. “You're gonna leave me bleeding”, Bickslow said amused and Laxus realised she was positively clawing at the seith mage's back. She moved her hands up to hold onto his shoulders instead and he kissed her tenderly, resuming his movement.

The blonde moaned into his mouth and saw the raw arousal in his eyes. He clenched his jaw, his body going rigid, and she could tell he was closing in. “Can I come in you?”, he asked breathlessly and Laxus nodded, curious what that would feel like.

Allowing himself to reach for the edge, Bickslow jerked his hips against her a few more times and then pressed into her firmly with a deep groan. Laxus was a little surprised that it didn't really _feel_ at all. It was just wet.

The seith mage caught his breath and detached himself, lying down beside her, chest heaving and lowering frantically. He was mildly surprised as the dragon slayer snuggled close. He put and arm around her and teased, “Feeling cuddly, are we?”

“I'm still aroused”, she said and he chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. He stroked through her long hair as he watched how her breathing slowly evened out.

“So pretty”, he mumbled again and Laxus nuzzled against his neck happily, soon falling asleep in his arms. Bickslow pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes as well, exhausted and satisfied.

 


	4. One Week

When Bickslow woke in the morning, Laxus was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. She really was incredibly cute like this, his otherwise so firm thunder god. He smiled and carefully removed a strand of blond hair from her face.

When Laxus woke, she blinked up at him for a few moments before seeming to realise just what he was doing in her bed. “Morning Pretty”, Bickslow said softly.

The dragon slayer looked down at herself, lifting the blanket a little bit and sighing. As of yet, she was still a woman. “It's not all that bad, is it?”, the seith mage asked. “I guess”, she said, seeming unhappy.

He pulled her close and kissed her, happy as Laxus wrapped an arm around him in turn and kissed back. “It'll be aright”, he said and the blonde looked back at him with those beautiful orange eyes. “One way or another, it'll be fine”, he repeated. He cuddled with her for a little while longer, first letting go when she made to sit up.

Laxus went for the bathroom and closed the door behind herself, getting to showering first. Hesitating a moment as she stood under the warm water, she looked down at herself. The encouragement toward women to spread their legs in front of a mirror and explore made sense now.

She squat down and felt over her labia curiously. Letting a finger slip into herself, she found what definitely had to be Bickslow's ejaculate. Feeling her cheeks heat again, she tried to get some of it out. When she had little success with the attempt, she eased two fingers in and crooked them, forcing some out that way. She washed it off and stood back up.

That was a new experience to say the least. Perhaps she would be able to have some more fun with this before it was over. It would end sooner or later any way, so she might as well play with it. She just hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

She relaxed more as she dried off and combed her long hair, enjoying how silky it felt under her fingers again. Thinking for a moment, she decided to simply keep her hair down, seeing as how she didn't have a hair band, and walked back out into the bedroom.

Bickslow smirked at her from the bed. “What?”, Laxus asked. “Still the same thing, you're hot”, he said amused. She scoffed and dressed, pulling her long hair from under the dress, and ordered, “Come on already.”

The seith mage got up and dressed as well, eating breakfast with her before they walked down to the guild together.

As they walked along, someone wolf-whistled after Laxus and she turned around in fury, lightning dancing over her arms. “Do you want to die?”, she asked darkly and the perpetrator ran for it. Bickslow sniggered and she turned around, snapping, “What?!” “You have to be the single scariest woman ever”, the seith mage laughed.

The blonde pouted a little, not entirely sure if she should take that as compliment or insult. Bickslow forced his sniggers back and leaned in close. “And here I had the pleasure to take your virginity... of sorts”, he mused.

Laxus blushed deeply and the seith mage laughed anew. He had the sense to run before the S-class mage snapped out of her rooted embarrassment. “Bickslow!”, Laxus roared angrily and he ran toward the guild, laughing manically.

When he entered, everyone looked at him amused, wondering what mischief he had caused now. When Laxus walked in a moment later in the new dress, face grim in irritation, they laughed. They still didn't know what had happened, but the sight was simply gold.

“Shut it”, the blonde sneered. She walked to the bar and sat down with a huff. “You look good”, Mirajane complimented and her mouth curved up in the tiniest of smiles. At least she made for a gorgeous woman.

When Gajeel entered the guild this morning, the iron mage stood still at the door for a long moment. “I turned”, she said and everyone turned their heads to see the dragon slayer in her usual attire, her shape under it everything but usual. She too was slimmed and curvy.

“Welcome to the club”, Laxus teased and Gajeel looked back at her wide eyed. “What the hell is happening?”, she asked, shocked at the other turned woman's girly attire.

Levy turned up just behind her, wearing trousers and an orange t-shirt. “I think the spell affects more than just Laxus”, he stated in a deeper voice. “No shit”, Gajeel complained. They looked at another for a moment and then burst out laughing. “You're a guy”, the iron mage laughed. “And you, look at you”, Levy sniggered motioning to the iron mage's form.

Once they had calmed down, they sat down at the bar with the turned blonde. “It's weird to have boobs. They're freakin' heavy”, Gajeel complained. “Get a bra”, Laxus said uninterested. “You're actually wearing one?”, Mirajane asked amused and she growled at the bartender. “I turn out to have a pretty neat rack, aright?”, she said irritably.

“I won't ever complain about a guy reaching into his pants to rearrange again”, Levy sighed and the two turned women snorted a laugh.

As the guild hall filled, more changes were discovered. Evergreen was wearing a fine shirt and dress trousers, Freed turning up in a red dress she apparently still had from a costume. Erza was in armour as always, but his chest plate was flat and he wore trousers instead of a skirt to it.

Natsu and Gray had borrowed some of Lucy's more covering clothes and Lucy in turn a pair of Gray's. Natus's clothes were a little too open to the front for the celestial spirit mage's liking. Juvia was in the usual blue coat, but there was a lot missing to the front particularly. He seemed quite displeased that Lucy had borrowed Gray's clothes, staring daggers at the other turned man.

Everyone else seemed to have been spared. Makarov was obviously highly entertained as he listened to his brats complain about the situation. “Master, don't you know anything about this kind of magic?”, Lucy asked, hope sparkling in his eyes. “Nope”, the elder responded happily and he sighed dejected.

Bickslow gave a huff and Laxus looked at the seith mage sitting beside her, the man resting his head against the bar. “What is it?”, she asked. “I wanna change too”, he pouted. “What the hell?”, Evergreen asked. “What? I'm curious. It's the perfect opportunity”, Bickslow said.

Everyone went quiet at that. “Well, when you see it that way”, Erza said. The turned members seemed a little thoughtful now and Laxus was surprised just how rational Bickslow was in this chaotic situation, seeing the chances this time limited spell gave.

She hoped the heat creeping to her cheeks wouldn't form a visible blush as she imagined the seith mage as woman. How would that even look? He would surely make for a very playful and unchaste woman, the confident and flirty type the dragon slayer usually went for.

In the evening when Laxus made her way back home, she held her head just a little higher, walking with a little switch to her step. This was kind fun after all, the men turning to look after her. She smirked. Yea, she could live with this for a short while. Capital SHORT, mid you.

A week after the spell's activation, everyone was calm, if a little frustrated that it was still lingering.

When Bickslow woke on the seventh day, she at once knew what had happened. Kicking the blanket off, she looked down over herself, a pair of voluptuous breasts the first notable difference. “Hell yea!”, she called excitedly, jumping out off bed.

Standing before the mirror, she examined her body happily, letting her hands feel over all the new curves and shapes. She looked good! Turning, posing and laughing, she couldn't be happier. Her hair had grown out too, the blue and black pattern still in place.

Pulling some casual clothes on, she went down into town to find something fitting for her new fabulous figure. It was time to gussy up and shock the living hell out of a certain blond dragon slayer. Returning home, she changed and got ready to head down to the guild, confident smirk on her face.

When she entered, she got _exactly_ the reaction she had aimed for, everyone gaping at her in disbelief. “Morning”, Bickslow said amused. She had set her hair up in a simple pony tail and only had the visor on, no hood underneath. While in town, she had picked a very short skirt and a bra for top, all black and blue to match.

Laxus stood, looking shocked. “Wow”, he said. She looked even better than he had imagined she would if she turned. “Oh, you're back to normal”, Bickslow said amused. “Everyone is”, Laxus said, eyes glued to the grinning woman. “Or so we thought”, Freed added.

Noticing the blond dragon slayer's fascination, Bickslow's grin grew waggish. “Ain't I hot like this?”, she asked, turning once to present the entire change to the S-class mage.

“You're weird”, Gajeel stated. “I know. In what way now?”, she asked jokingly, head tilted to the right a little in curiosity. “That you'd be happy about this”, he said and she shrugged, walking over to Laxus instead.

“Like it?”, she asked, standing before him and acting a little coy. “Very nice”, Laxus said amused and she stuck her tongue out happily. “Just how long will all of this go on?”, Lucy asked concerned. “I sure hope I don't turn”, Max said with a shudder and Bickslow laughed. “Yea, no one wants to see that”, Cana teased and the sand mage scowled at her.

“You got to be turned for one week right?”, Bickslow asked his team. “Yea”, Freed confirmed with a nod. “So I've probably got around one week to have fun with this as well”, the seith mage reasoned. “Good for you”, Evergreen said sarcastically, happy to finally have her normal body back.

In the evening, the seith mage leaned close to Laxus. “Let me stay over at yours”, she said and he nodded a little, knowing exactly what the acrobat had in mind. He was definitely not about to turn her down. Hell, she looked amazing. He had hoped she would want to do this.

  
  



	5. In Every Way

Heading for the blonde's home, the seith mage strode on light feet, completely content and comfortable in her new body. Her swaying hips as she walked in front of Laxus left him restive, wanting to get home quicker to finally have her. Who would have thought he'd ever be attracted to the seith mage of all people?

As they arrived, Bickslow lost no time, taking her shoes off and heading for Laxus's bedroom. The dragon slayer happily followed her into the room and watched as the seith mage slid the metal visor off, putting it aside on the bedside table.

She beckoned him close and he came up to her, letting the acrobatic woman kiss him. “Return the favour, would you?”, she charmed and he chuckled amused. As if she had to ask for it, as if she didn't know he was more than eager to. “Aright”, he agreed and kissed her back lovingly.

Bickslow reached down and cupped him, gaining an audible exhale from the already aroused lighting mage. She pushed him back onto the bed, proceeding to straddle him, just like when this had been reversed last week. Her posture was more relaxed, tough, like she had nothing in the world to worry about this time around.

“You're sure more confident like this”, Laxus commented and she sniggered. It was true. She felt very comfortable in this body, in these clothes. It gave her confidence, knowing she was attractive to him now. Pressing another kiss to his lips, she unbuttoned his shirt with nimble hands, pushing it over his shoulders and letting her hands wander over his now exposed upper body.

“Hot”, she purred and let her hands slip down further. She unbuckled his belt and then worked on his trousers, freeing his cock. She stroked down over it with a firm hand and Laxus let a moan sound. He took Bickslow's sides and let his hands travel up her body to take her bra off.

Once the clothing article lay on the ground, he leaned in, mouthing over her breasts. He noticed how her breathing quickened in arousal and sucked at her nipple before turning his attention to the other side and repeating it, loving the way the small buds perked up.

He set his hands over Bickslow's knees and slid them up her thighs, getting under the short skirt and taking a hold of her bottom as she kept working him.

Bickslow slid to the floor elegantly and Laxus wondered just what she was up to now, watching as she shifted on the wooden flooring before him. When she sat right between his legs and took a hold of him again, leaning in to lick at him, he tensed in excitement.

She ran her tongue up his erection and mouthed at the tip, shooting him a longing look. “Shit, really?”, he breathed. “What?”, Bickslow asked. “I though you just wanted to know what it'd feel like”, Laxus said and she sniggered.

Now, like this, she could flirt with him freely for the first time. He was already sitting before her half naked. “I want you, in every way”, she said slyly, kissing his cock and enjoying the blush creeping to his cheeks. She swirled her tongue around the tip and then dipped her head, taking him in and forcing a throaty groan from him.

He let a hand rest on her head and moaned deeply. The sight of his friend on her knees, happily sucking him off, was amazing. And Laxus would be lying if he claimed she wasn't one of the most attractive women he had ever been with, flawless body and then that crazy hairstyle and tattoo, so cocky and playful.

Bickslow wrapped her fingers around his shaft entirely, covering it while sucking and nipping at the head. She stroked the hand up in time, creating the illusion of one continuous movement, and he tensed up quickly. It was an incredible sight to her, his jaw tensing as he fought to stay calm.

“I'll come if you keep that up”, he managed between deep breaths and Bickslow smirked around him. She made no move to stop and he dug his fingers into the sheets in arousal. When he reached the edge, he groaned in release, holding the seith mage down as his body jerked and he spilled into her mouth.

He let go at once, but she swallowed around him before pulling off, licking her lips with a smug smirk, and Laxus let himself fall back on the bed, sure he wouldn't even lose the erection before a second go if she was going to keep that lewd act up. Bickslow sniggered knowingly, more than happy to have caused that reaction.

She straddled him again and he noticed she had lost the skirt and panties, sitting atop him naked and looking down at him expectantly. “How are you so good at that?”, he asked and the seith mage laughed. “Gyha, practice of course”, she told him.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that. “So you really are into guys too”, he stated. “What did _you_ think?”, Bickslow asked amused. She leaned down and kissed him. “Lick me”, she purred and he smirked. That, he could do.

Bickslow yelped as the blonde took a hold of her and threw her onto the bed beside him, at once moving to hover over her. He didn't play around as Bickslow had, settling between her legs and getting to it at once instead.

He had a broad tongue and knew to utilise the fact. He licked over her messily in a few strokes before going for the prize. Bickslow gasped as he nipped at the small bundle of nerves, her fingers tangling in his short blond hair and her back arching up.

“Responsive”, Laxus mused. “Shut it”, Bickslow breathed and he chuckled.

He nipped at her inner labia, the seith mage's hips responding to the pleasurable tease at once. Making his way back up, Laxus worked his tongue over her clit and let a finger slip into her, her pussy warm and starting to become wet, blood rushing down to cause her to swell and flush with a beautiful tint of red.

Pressing his finger along her walls, he gained and impatient whine. Bickslow felt almost empty, yearning for something more. She recognised this feeling all too well from former male partners she had been with, the need for them to enter to sate her lust.

“Screw this”, she said and pushed him off, much to the dragon slayer's surprise, looking back at her bewildered. Hadn't he done this right? She had seemed to enjoy it, but now she was stopping him.

He let Bickslow push him down and straddle him again. She took a hold of his cock and stroked up firmly, kissing him eagerly and clearing his mid of any doubt anew. His performance was not the issue, she just wanted something else now.

The blonde's breathing quickened as the skilled hand worked him once more, Bickslow's demanding way arousing him immensely, wondering just what she wanted now, what her next move would be.

The answer came soon, the seith mage sitting up a little and steadying him against her. Having a little difficulty with the different angle, she eased down on him him with a satisfied huff.

Yes, this was what had been missing, a filling sensation. And the moan spilling from Laxus as he was enclosed by the warmth of her body, now moist from both her own arousal and his saliva, was the cherry on top.

“Fuck”, he breathed and Bickslow smirked down at him. She set her hands over his lower stomach and moved, tensing her hips and thighs to ride him. The dragon slayer moaned for every exhale, watching in fascination as she seemed to enjoy herself so much, expression relaxed and head tilted back, like she was calling out to the sky with her breathy whines.

Her boobs jumped a little for every raise and fall and Laxus moved his hands up to knead them before bringing his hands down over her thighs and turning them around. While having the seith mage on top made for a beautiful view, he preferred to control the movement, always had.

Bickslow looked surprised as she fell onto her back. “I prefer to top”, he stated and she just smiled, not about to hinder him. Stretching out under him to emphasise her breasts, she coaxed, “Go on.” Laxus craned his neck in an aroused shudder. “You're too much”, he said and pressed a demanding kiss to her mouth, Bickslow chuckling quietly against his lips.

Laxus thrust his hips forward and she gasped instead, the blonde now the one to smirk confidently as the acrobatic seith mage took a hold of his shoulders, whimpering against his lips for every snap of hips. He went for his own preferred rhythm, quick and rough, taking hold of her hips for leverage.

Bickslow's huffs and breaths grew in intensity and she slipped her hands down to his hips, clawing and urging him for more. Laxus took her knee and moved it up, effectively deepening his thrusts, and she gasped anew.

It felt almost too much, the pressure deep inside her core. Bickslow had always had a thing for playing at the edge of pain and this had to be the perfection of that sensation, so right in every way.

When she noticed Laxus tensing up, she demanded breathlessly, “Don't fucking stop!” She dug her fingers into his skin to emphasise her point and he let his head fall to rest against her shoulder, fighting not to reach the edge just yet.

He bit her skin lightly and Bickslow gave a strangled sound, her entire body jerking in a new rush of arousal. “I'll come”, Laxus groaned, knowing there was no way he would be able to hold back any longer.

Bickslow felt so damned needy, so close. She pushed him off and the dragon slayer gave a frustrated sound, positively panting as he looked back at her with an expression that warned he would jump her if she didn't do something _now_!

The seith mage lay back and licked the tip of her middle finger, brining her hand down to caress over her clit, hips bucking up in the need for release. Laxus removed her hand and brought his tongue down on the bundle of nerves instead, closing his lips around it and sucking at it until she writhed in his hold.

Hands again finding his head, she held him down against herself firmly and arched in a high bow, going completely quiet and feeling her body wind taunt, not able to breathe properly any more. A broken whine escaped her and then she shook, pleasure rippling down her spine.

Not waiting for the seith mage to catch her breath, Laxus tugged her down, lining up again and pressing into her body to fulfil his own desire. Bickslow hooked her legs around him and he allowed himself to be fully egoistic now, taking her in quick snappy thrust before pressing into her firmly and moaning his release.

He drew greedy breaths, letting his head fall with an almost relieved exhale as he held himself up over her. That had been the single cruellest interruption to an orgasm he had ever been through and it was a terrible, awful, sinfully good tease.

Finally finding it in himself to move, he flopped down beside his friend, also still catching her breath. “That was... wow”, Bickslow managed and he huffed a laugh. He could nothing but agree. “Happy?”, he asked and Bickslow nodded. She looked back at him and smiled, “Incredibly.”

Laxus pulled the seith mage close and cuddled down with her, tugging the blanket over them to entrap the warmth of their bodies. “Now I get why you were so eager to lay me when I was a girl”, he said, feeling over the soft skin of her hips.

He enjoyed having her warm and curvy body against himself like this, calming him again after all that.“Oh? Why?”, Bickslow asked amused. “You're hot and I'm comfortable with you”, Laxus stated and she blushed a little. “You're always hot”, she said and he laughed.

When post-climax exhaustion caught up with him, he was quick to fall asleep. Bickslow watched him for a long while as his breathing deepened. She softly caressed over his cheek. “You really are beautiful.”

 


	6. Girlfriend Mode

It was still early as Bickslow woke. She carefully sneaked out of bed and put Laxus's lilac shirt on. It came down to her thighs, just so covering her up, and she smirked amused. Creeping into the hall and closing the bedroom door quietly, she went for the hall mirror, inspecting herself again.

She pulled her hands through her hair to order it a little, the black and blue stands falling quite nicely on their own. Did this spell have some sort of stereotypical beauty guarantee to go with it? Because this was ridiculous.

Bickslow tried having her hair to the front and have it pulled back before deciding she enjoyed this far too much. Creating a simple, loose and slightly messy braid for now, she went for the kitchen, making pancakes for breakfast.

When she was almost done, she heard Laxus step into the hall, the blonde appearing in the door a moment later. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms and looked ruffled. “You did steal my shirt”, he grumbled and Bickslow smirked innocently.

She prepared a plate and put it down on the table. The S-class mage eyed the food amused. “Are you trying to woo me?”, he joked. “What if I am?”, the seith mage countered at once and he laughed. He sat down and picked the fork up.

Bickslow got her own plate ready and sat down opposite him, putting a cup of fresh coffee before the dragon slayer. “What's got you in girlfriend mode?”, he teased. “You”, the acrobat answered slyly.

Laxus stopped at that and she chuckled. She started eating, giving the blonde an amused look. He seemed to decide that it had to have been a joke and refocused on his own breakfast.

The seith mage smiled happily as she walked after the thunder god toward the guild. It felt nice to know she'd be able to get close several nights in a row now. Laxus was practically always eager to spend the night with a buxom girl, and right now, she fit the bill. This week was going to be a lot of fun.

Once at the guild, they sat down with their team mates, Bickslow hooking one leg over the other as she settled. “You're really into this, aren't you?”, Erza asked amused, taking notice of the way the seith mage strut her stuff. “I am”, Bickslow responded happily.

“Do you have to dress like that, tough?”, Gajeel asked. “Got a problem?”, the acrobatic woman asked slyly and sat with her legs wide apart instead. The iron dragon slayer blushed, his eyes snapping up at once. “It's weird”, he complained and she laughed.

She knew what he meant. It was because he was unused to her like this, having no issue with Lucy's attire, the celestial spirit mage being a woman by birth and not suddenly changing this radically.

Finding it a stupid reason, she kept pulling at the string. “Hard to keep your eyes away?”, she teased. “As if”, the dragon slayer scoffed. Standing up and walking close to him, Bickslow's grin grew more and more mischievous as she saw the tension building in his body, wary of what she might have planned.

She leaned in close and whispered something so only he could hear, cooing profanities to him, his blush deepening and spreading to the very tips of his ears. He was about to retort when the acrobat gave him a small peck on the cheek and sat back down.

Gajeel stood still, having to reboot first. “What the hell?!”, he called irritably and Bickslow laughed heartedly.

“What?”, Laxus challenged the other dragon slayer and the seith mage blinked at him in surprise. Why he was being so aggressive? He usually kept a cool head even at direct dares or request to fight. It wasn't like him at all to act this way.

It must be because she was a woman now, the dragon slayer's instincts kicking in. He had always been a little more protective of Evergreen than the rest. It was old fashioned and perhaps not the best of traits, but right now, Bickslow wasn't abut to complain. It was somehow a little charming that he stepped up for her. Not that it was necessary, really.

Gajeel hovered for a moment and then left them, not eager to fight the S-class mage at the moment. Freed and Evergreen looked at the blonde wide eyed. “What?”, Laxus asked, the question now genuine. “Nothing”, the answered in unison, shaking their heads.

The dragon slayer frowned and Bickslow laughed aloud, the man only looking more and more confused as she kept sniggering, holding her stomach as she tried to calm down, not getting far with the attempt.

Bickslow made sure to leave with Laxus again, walking with him as if this was natural for them. “You're staying over again?”, Laxus asked. “If you don't mind”, Bickslow said, obviously confident he didn't. And she was right, he definitely didn't.

At home, they sat down on the couch. Instead of just flopping down as per usual, Bickslow sat down close to Laxus. He looked at her for a moment before commenting, “You're acting all different.” “Is that bad?”, the seith mage asked. “Not really, just different”, he shrugged. “I guess I'm just enjoying this”, Bickslow said.

She shifted closer and rested against the muscular man, drawing her feet up on the cloth couch. Laxus wrapped and arm around her and took her hand, looking at the black nail polish. “Fitting”, he said absent-mindedly and she smiled. She had been painting her nails for ages, but he'd never really commented on it before.

This was her chance, her opening, and she was determined to enjoy every last drop for as long as it lasted. She took heart and said, “Almost like we're a couple.” The dragon slayer laughed at that and she worried he thought it a stupid comment, because there was no way they would never be like a couple. They were just friends.

“Then I'd have a pretty hot girlfriend”, Laxus said amused and she blushed a little. Come on, calm down, just dare. Worst case, shake it off as a joke. “Why aren't we?”, she asked. The blonde raised and eyebrow at her and she turned, straddling him. “Just for now, for fun”, she said slyly.

The S-class mage seemed thoughtful. “Aright. Why not? But then I get to have you over the entire week”, he agreed playfully, taking her hips. “That was the plan”, Bickslow said amused and kissed him.

Laxus returned the kiss and then turned to the side, letting the seith mage fall onto the couch under him. He kissed her stomach and she smirked, pulling him up to recapture his lips lovingly, hands running through his short hair.

Deeming the cloth to be in the way, the blonde was quick to get rid of the black and blue bra. He nipped over her neck, down her collarbone and to the valley between her breasts, nuzzling against the warm skin happily.

He smirked up at his turned friend, his girlfriend. “What?”, Bickslow asked. “This is just fucking perfect, isn’t it?”, he said amused and she sniggered. She had to agree, even if she wasn't entirely sure what made the dragon slayer think so.

Laxus let a hand slide up her thigh and she inhaled deeply, enjoying the touch. “You really are very responsive”, the S-class mage teased. “Shut it and fuck me”, Bickslow complained and he huffed a laugh. “As you wish”, he rumbled and took a hold of her, turning her around with firm hands.

He unbuckled and Bickslow looked back at him amused. “Take your shirt off”, she instructed, wanting to see his ridiculously perfect upper body. Complying, he took it off before getting back to the task of freeing himself. Getting up on all four, the seith mage waited for him to act.

He pushed her skirt up and pulled the panties aside, trailing a finger along her slit. Bickslow whined at the tease and moved back against his hand, needing him now, right now. He chuckled at her eagerness and she bit her lip in an attempt to calm her anticipation.

Laxus lined up and she held perfectly still, loving the agony of it, the need almost making her toes curl. The dragon slayer noticed her resolve and teased with a little pressure, almost entering her only ease off again.

Enjoying the frustrated quiet whimpers immensely, he kept doing it until she irritably complained, “Get to it!” Smirking, he took her hips and pushed in, drawing gasp with the sudden intrusion.

He gave her no time to calm down from it, moving at once and enjoying her raspy breaths and huffs. The way her fingers dug into the couch gave him all reason he needed to lean down and mouth over her shoulder, moaning against her skin.

The very fact that Bickslow was able to be with the dragon slayer like this, able to call him her boyfriend and moan his name, was intoxicating to her.

Unstable on her arms, she let her upped body fall to rest against the couch. Laxus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to sit on her knees instead, one hand pressing her back against him tightly as he bucked up and the other slipping down to get under the cloth and caress her clit.

Bickslow took a hold of his arm where it was wrapped around her, needing something to hold on to, and let her head fall back against him as she enjoyed his ministrations, trembling against him. Laxus loved just how much she seemed to enjoy this.

He wondered if he could try standing with her. He hadn't wanted to do it with someone that wouldn't be in sync with him and might fall, but Bickslow was listening to his every move. He stilled and she caught her breath, looking back at him attentively.

“I've always wanted to try this”, he said and took a hold of her knees. “Hold onto me”, he said quietly. Unsure what he was planning, Bickslow moved her hands to his hips, holding on hard. Laxus stood and she firmed her grip on him. He held her steadily and she relaxed back against him, realising her hold on him wasn't even strictly necessary as long as she went with what he did.

He tired to move and she groaned, his cock slipping just a little deeper into her in this position. “Aright?”, he asked breathlessly. “It's deep”, she responded quietly, strain evident in her voice. The blonde hesitated. “Move”, Bickslow said and he smirked, happy he got to do this.

Bickslow felt him pushing against her cervix hard for every fall, but was way too far gone to complain about it. Her pose so completely exposed, she let everything go, closing her eyes and drawing deep breaths. She let the dragon slayer control, just listening to his pleased huffs and feeling him.

When the blonde set her down on the couch, she felt dizzy, her relaxation and breathless arousal making for a groggy combination. Laxus set a knee down beside her and lined up anew. He kissed along her back as he slid into her again. “Wet”, he mused, giving Bickslow's own tease from last week back, and she blushed.

Surely the S-class mage must know just how exciting this was, must know he drove her crazy with lust with every singe movement and breath, every touch of hands, kiss and moan. Even if this only was a fun pastime to him, he must be aware of that much, mustn't he?

Laxus leaned down closely over the seith mage, having her rest against the backrest with her upper body uncomfortably for him to gain a good angle to fuck her. His hands found her hips again and he snapped his hips against her firmly in the need for relief.

A deep groan escaped him as he pressed into her in orgasm, every muscle in his body tense as he came. He pulled out and flopped down beside her with a delighted huff and Bickslow sat back on her heels, her breathing elevated as she looked at him, sweaty and happy.

Laxus met her eyes and smiled, taking a hold of her and pulling her close for a tender kiss. “This is definitively going to be fun”, he said happily and Bickslow huffed a laugh. “Yea, it will be”, she agreed.

  
  



	7. Didn't Think of That

The week passed and Bickslow was still featuring a female body. Eight, nine, ten days had she been a woman and the script and rune mage were perplexed. Going over their research again, they tried to find clues on just why this was happening.

The characters building the mysterious cypher up were not giving them the complete spell, tough, the magic charge already gone. The text only defined it as 'joy' on 'limited time'. They were sure that it was the correct translation by now.

They had found out what 'joy' was in this context, but they had no idea what the 'limited time' was if not one week as it had been for everyone else.

Bickslow didn't seem to mind it one bit, though, so everyone just accepted the situation. If she didn't want help with it, why bother? Important was that she was happy with her own body, not that it was the one she'd been born with.

And Laxus was definitely the last to complain, having the perfect partner in her at the moment, so willingly letting him do whatever he wanted while also making sure he satisfied her, no unspoken disaffection, no bullshit.

When going out on mission, she dressed in her usual protective clothes again, the only part of her looks suggesting the change being her breasts, forming the pullover differently to the front. The rest of the time she would be in her short skirt, something Gajeel seemed to finally have grown used to as well.

When she turned up in the covering puffy clothes three weeks into her turning, Freed and Evergreen looked surprised. “We weren't planning on taking a mission today”, the rune mage said. “Yea, I know”, Bickslow said dismissively. She cringed and Evergreen asked worriedly, “Are you aright?” “Just fine”, the acrobatic woman lied.

“Hey Lucy”, she called. The celestial spirit mage looked up surprised, unused to the seith mage actually using her name. At times it seemed like she didn't even remember it. Lucy came over to the woman standing in the door and Bickslow turned to leave, the blonde following her out into the street curiously.

“What is it?”, she asked. “You have to help me”, the seith mage said. “With?” “My stomach hurts, really bad”, Bickslow said. The celestial spirit mage sniggered and she pouted at the blonde. “Sorry, that's not funny, I know, but still”, Lucy said amused.

Bickslow just silently looked back at her from behind the metal visor, seeming tense. Her babies hung close to her as she waited for an answer. “Of course I will help you”, Lucy said and she visibly relaxed.

“Why didn't you just ask Evergreen?”, the blonde asked as they walked through town together. “Ever would never let me live it down”, Bickslow said and Lucy laughed anew. The seith mage sighed and she tried to repress her giggles before they reached the turned woman's home.

“Do you have a hot water bottle?”, she asked as she took her shoes off by the door. “Yea, should”, Bickslow answered. Lucy helped her out, warming the water and having her curl up on the bed around the warm bottle.

She gave the turned woman the 'girls talk' and the seith mage listened with interest. Sexual education was to be considered a bad joke in Fiore and most mages had irregular childhoods, many never knowing the luxury of school at all, so she knew to start with the very basics.

There was no harm done in repeating something Bickslow already knew, but there could be some in missing a part if the spell lingered much longer so she was through as the gave her lesson.

“So it doesn't hurt this bad for you then?”, Bickslow asked. “Not any more, luckily”, Lucy told him. “First couple of times are the worst”, she added softly. She shifted a little on the bed beside the other woman. “How long do you reckon you'll be like this?”, she asked and Bickslow shrugged.

The blonde woman blushed a little. “Well, I'm just thinking...”, she stared awkwardly. “What?”, the seith mage asked. “If you have your period that should mean you're fertile too. Just, you know, be careful”, Lucy said.

Bickslow hadn't even thought of the possibility, looking a little shocked. She had been playing in a territory she definitely didn't want to be playing in. They were not ready for a pregnancy. She would panic completely if that happened.

“How do you even get prevention potions?”, she asked. Lucy smiled. It was a little cute how clueless the seith mage was in this. She realised something then. “You mean you are seeing someone?”, she asked surprised. One wouldn't use potions but rather condoms if it wasn't with someone you knew was safe. Bickslow smirked. “It's Laxus”, she gossiped.

Lucy gaped at her guild mate. “Really?”, she asked, a smile spreading over her lips. “Yea”, Bickslow grinned. “I wouldn't mind staying a girl, really”, she said. She huffed in pain the moment after. “Except for this part”, she said and Lucy sniggered.

“I'll go get you some supplies, be right back”, she said and got up. “Princess”, Bickslow said and the blonde turned back to look at her. “Thanks”, she said and Lucy smiled. “No trouble”, she said softly and left to go shopping.

When she was back, she helped Bickslow out with the different items, explaining them. She also gave the seith mage some chocolate. “Why?”, the acrobatic woman asked amused. “Believe me, it is the best”, Lucy said and she sniggered, taking a piece.

Lucy sat with her on the bed and they talked and joked for a long while. Bickslow really was a lot of fun to be around, having all kinds of crazy stories to tell in lively descriptions and flings of hands.

When there was a knock on the door, Lucy got up, the seith mage happily staying in fetal position around the bottle, slowly loosing its heat by now. The celestial spirit mage walked into the hall only to find Laxus letting himself in. “Lucy?”, he asked surprised. “Me”, she responded amused.

The S-class mage wasn't as scary to her any more after everything that had happened. He really was a teddy bear inside, no mater how gruff he could act at times. “What are you doing here?”, he asked bewildered as he took his coat off. “Helping Bickslow out”, she answered and the man raised and eyebrow at her as he got rid of his shoes.

“With?”, he asked, passing her and spotting the seith mage curled up on the bed. “Hey”, Bickslow smiled. “Are you aright?”, Laxus asked worriedly. He had heard from Freed that the acrobat had been acting weird when she swung by the guild earlier, but he hadn't imagined he would find his girlfriend rolled together in pain.

“Come here”, Bickslow said and he took another look at Lucy before sitting down beside the seith mage. She pulled him down and kissed him, the blonde returning the lovingly touch, audience be damned.

“Are you aright?”, he asked concerned. “I feel like my body is going to snap into pieces, but otherwise, I'm just fine”, Bickslow joked. Laxus didn't seem to find it one bit funny as he looked between the two sniggering women bewildered.

Something finally clicked then. “Oh, you're... right”, he said and the seith mage laughed. “Gyha, woman now, remember?”, she teased. The S-class mage smiled, relived it wasn't anything serious. He stroked over her head, unsure what he should say. He was more than happy to say, he had no idea what she went through right now.

Lucy sat down beside them on the bed again, feeling that it was her duty to see her guild mates didn't do something they would regret later. “You two need to go to the hospital, preferably today”, she told them. “What? Why?”, Laxus asked, now worried again.

She was a little uncomfortable to have to spell it out for them, not wanting to butt into their intimacy, but she took a breath and said, “If you're having sex you need to protect.” The dragon slayer looked down at his girlfriend wide eyed. “Yea, didn't think on it either”, she said and he huffed a small laugh.

“And why today?”, he asked the celestial spirit mage. “If you start taking it now, first day of the period, you avoid the week of condom usage”, Lucy explained. Laxus and Bickslow exchanged a look, none of them finding it as obvious as she made it sound. “Geh, men really don't know anything”, Lucy complained and they laughed.

“Right. Should we go?”, Laxus asked. “Give me a minute, or an hour”, Bickslow said amused. She tugged a little at him and he lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her, one warm hand stroking over her stomach soothingly.

Lucy found it cute to see his caring side like this. “I'll leave you two to it then. If you need anything, you know where to find me”, she said and stood. “Thanks again Princes, really, for the help and distraction”, Bickslow said. “You're welcome”, Lucy smiled and made her leave.

She checked up on the seith mage daily, taking care of the newly turned woman, trying to calm all her worry and satisfy her curiosity.

She brought the seith mage a book on sex ed, focused on female anatomy, and the acrobat's face lit up. Had someone told her a month ago she would get such an enthusiastic thanks for a sex ed book, she would have called them crazy.

When Bickslow had stopped hurting, she came back to the guild again. Lucy already knowing about her and Laxus, she made sure it was out, kissing the dragon slayer in the guild hall. He stopped dead at first, but then kissed back, pulling her down to sit in his lap. “So we're an official thing now?”, he asked amused. “Seems like it”, Bickslow teased, chuckling at their guild mates' shocked gapes.

As she stopped bleeding, she came over to Laxus' again in the evening. She had avoided it before since he always was so rough. Lucy had ensured her it would hurt a lot less in the future, but as it was now, she wanted no pressure on her stomach and definitely not his cock slamming against her cervix. To avoid his far too damn seductive moves, she simply didn't put herself in the line of fire before it was over.

The dragon slayer was more than happy to have her back in his home, standing closely behind her as she cooked supper for them, tickling her with small kisses and nips down her neck.

“You're distracting me”, the seith mage complained. He was doing so in more than one way, his erection pressing against her backside as he hovered so close. “Hm”, he hummed, acknowledging he had heard her protest, and kept doing it. Bickslow chuckled, accepting his fondling.

She was feeling impatient herself, a week being far too long. She was careful not to press back against him or arch her neck tough, the man having a way of getting her to go with what he wanted almost instantly once he got going.

Finishing her cooking, she turned the stove off and swung around to face him, pressing a longing kiss to his lips at once. Laxus pulled her close, arms wrapped around her tightly, and she hummed in delight as he deepened their kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

“Can you get more perfect?”, he asked quietly and she sniggered. “What are you talking about?”, she asked, just to hear him say it. “You cook brilliantly and you're hot as hell, strong and funny, fuck Bickslow”, Laxus said, almost like he couldn't believe it himself.

He stood quiet for a moment and just looked at her. “I love you”, he said and Bickslow's eyes widened. She felt her heart take a leap of joy and then swing around in nervousness.

Before she could possibly find a response, Laxus's lips were on hers again and she found herself out of breath, out of words. The dragon slayer was a physical man and showed his love though actions, not words, he always had.

Bickslow was mildly surprised as she felt the wall against her back. When had they moved so far? The S-class mage heaved her up and pinned her against the wall, leaving her trapped between it and him. The seith mage wrapped her arms and legs around him on instinct, feeling hazy as he pressed kiss after kiss to her lips.

He shifted so he could unbutton and Bickslow was amazed just how quickly the blonde could leave her needy. Laxus moved her panties aside and thrust into her at once, impatient as ever. Bickslow groaned, holding on tight as the dragon slayer moved against her almost desperately.

He moaned against her skin and she dragged her fingers through his hair, him being the sum of everything she could possibly needed right now.

“Fuck, Bickslow”, he moaned. His aroused voice was something Bickslow was sure she would never get enough of. She had something to say, but it was soon lost, a whined call for her lover being all that left her lips.

The dragon slayer groaned against her neck as he came, quickly due to all the frustration that had build during their time apart. He stilled and took deep breaths, only slowly letting her down again.

Pressing himself against her again, he rumbled against her skin, “Fuck Bickslow”, and she knew there was more to this than she had ever planned there to be. She kept her arms around him, sure she would fall if she let go now.


	8. This Is It

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months. Before they knew it, Laxus and Bickslow had been together for nearly half a year.

Bickslow seemed more than happy to have changed so dramatically, joining the other women on girls nights at the guild and seemingly not once missing being a man. Lucy suspected that was mostly due to Laxus's attention. She was happy for the two of them and she enjoyed the seith mage's company a lot, having become very good friends with the woman.

As Bickslow woke in the morning, he knew at once that it had happened. Moving his hand over his flat chest, he lost the last glint of hope and swallowed hard. He had turned back. His time was over, the spell gone.

Laxus wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled against his neck. “Morning Beautiful”, he said sleepily. The seith mage tried to keep calm, but his breathing quickened nonetheless. The blonde quickly noticed something was amiss as his love tensed in his arms. “Bickslow?”, he asked.

This was it. Bickslow sat up. “You're back to normal”, the dragon slayer said surprised. “Guess that's it then”, the seith mage said. He made to leave and was surprised as Laxus didn't let go of him. “What are you talking about, it?”, the blonde asked.

“I'm a guy now”, the acrobat said. “Yea, I can see that”, Laxus responded, obviously not getting the idea. “Well, I can hardly be your girlfriend like this, can I?”, Bickslow asked, feeling sadness climbing up his throat. “What are you getting so worked up about?”, the dragon slayer asked and made to pull him back down, but Bickslow insisted on sitting up.

“Then you're a boyfriend and not a girlfriend, so what?”, Laxus asked and the seith mage shook his head. “You're not into guys, I know you're not”, he said. The S-class mage was frowning up at him now. “But I like _you_ ”, he said. “Sure you do, right now.”, the acrobat said.

“What do you mean?”, Laxus asked, starting to fear where this was going. “We just have to realise this only worked for so long because I was a girl. You're straight and I'm a guy”, Bickslow said and yanked his hand away, getting out of bed.

Laxus sat up with a start. “Bickslow, where are you going?”, he asked. “Home”, the seith mage answered and left. The blonde let himself fall back against the sheets. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a doomed attempt to calm down.

Five minutes passed and he deeply regretted not begging the other to stay already. Independent of whether Bickslow would have done so or not, he should have tried. Now it was too late. The seith mage had made up his mind.

It was a good thing Bickslow lived so close to the dragon slayer, feeling incredibly awkward in the girly clothes. To his relief, no one spotted him on the way. He took the clothes off and showered, trying to calm his racing heart under the cold water, an involuntary gasp escaping him at the sudden chill.

Laxus had looked so hurt. His breath hitched. “Fuck”, he cursed. He tried with all his might to force any tears back. He had known this would happen eventually, he'd known that. He had thought he would be ready for it. He was just enjoying the time he had and then everything would go back to normal.

He slid down the shower wall and sat down, crying his heart out in the small cubicle of tiles and glass. His heart was in shards because he had allowed it to wander too far out on his sleeve and he had hurt Laxus in the process as well, the dragon slayer actually falling in love with him in turn. He was a pile of misery, almost hoping the water would wash him down the drain.

When Laxus entered the guild on his own this morning, everyone looked at him in mild surprise, the seith mage nowadays always standing and grinning beside him, puppets hanging in mid air around their heads. They had become almost inseparable, especially in the mornings, having some sort of romantic calm between them in the early hours.

The firm expression on the dragon slayer's face left them worried.

“Where's Bickslow?”, Freed asked. “At home”, Laxus answered. “Probably”, he added and sat down at the bar. He ordered a beer and stared down at the counter, a clear sign for 'leave me be'. Freed and Evergreen exchanged worried looks. Could it be?

“I'll check on her”, Lucy said quietly as she passed their table and left. She glanced back at the dragon slayer shortly, his shoulders sagging.

She made her way over to Bickslow's and knocked on the door. It took a moment, but then the seith mage opened, visor on his face and only baggy trousers on. “Hey Princes”, he said. “So you did turn back”, Lucy said and he nodded.

“Seems like it”, he said, trying to seem natural and failing miserably at it as he still hadn't managed to fight the stone from his stomach.

“Can I come in?”, Lucy asked. He shrugged and she stepped inside, taking her shoes off. “Are you aright?”, she asked and he tensed a little, knowing very well that he was a terrible liar. He closed the door and, ignoring her question completely, instead cheerfully asked, “Tea?”

Lucy nodded and he busied himself with preparing some. The celestial spirit mage sat down on the couch and accepted a hot cup from him with a warm smile. The seith mage sat down beside her with a small sigh.

He was sitting in a more feminine manner than he used to before and Lucy took notice of it at once. The acrobatic man really had lived as woman for half a year. She couldn't imagine what going back now was like.

“Wanna talk about what happened?”, she asked. “Not really”, Bickslow said quietly. “Laxus didn't... he didn't react weirdly or something, did he?”, she asked carefully. The seith mage shrugged, sipping at his tea. What kind of reaction was there to expect? What was to be considered weird in a situation this fucked up?

“He seemed really down”, Lucy told him. The seith mage looked back at her then. She wasn't sure what his expression was behind that visor of his, but he looked at her. Finally, he turned his head to the window front separating them from the terrace instead. “It wouldn't work”, he said.

“What do you mean?”, the blonde asked. “He's straight and I'm a guy. I had no chance to start with. This was all just a bit of fun”, Bickslow said. “I didn't aim to get his hopes up”, he added and Lucy could tell he was just feigning now. The one getting his hopes up had been him.

When the spell didn't end after a week, it might as well have been permanent. There was the chance for it, if ever so slim, seeing as how they had no idea how this magic worked. Everything went so well between the two of them and he had clung onto that string of hope all this time.

“Don't you think you could be together regardless?”, she tried and Bickslow huffed a laugh. “Oh sure, because Laxus would fuck a guy”, he said sarcastically. Lucy thought for a moment. “You could be non-exclusive?”, she suggested. “No, we couldn't”, he said and she asked, “Why's that?” “I'd be jealous”, Bickslow admitted, blushing a little.

Lucy was a little surprised, the seith mage having gone out with, and seen the dragon slayer flirt up and go home with girls on countless occasions. Bickslow noticed the look on her face and defended, “Its different when we're just friends.”

“You've liked him for a very long time, haven't you?”, she asked. Bickslow trembled a little. He set his cup down and sighed tiredly. “I guess”, he admitted. Lucy set her cup down as well and shifted closer, wrapping an arm around him.

The seith mage swallowed hard. “Its okay”, the blonde said softly. She had been tough her fair share of heartbreak too and knew the feeling of having your heart stuck in your throat. Bickslow hugged her and she could feel him shaking a little.

After a while the seith mage looked at her again. “I'm really glad I got closer to you like this, you know”, he said and she smiled at him. “Yea. It's a lot of fun”, she said and he managed a small smile as well. At least he had gained a close friend in all of this mess.

Bickslow and Laxus avoided talking much for a while, feeling like they needed the distance at the moment. While everyone worried for them, no one felt like they had any right to go poking in their heartbreak and instead watched from afar, holding both thumbs for them.

It was late in the night that Gajeel returned form and urgent mission, noticing Laxus still sitting in the guild hall as he entered. “What are you doing here?”, he asked. “Can ask you the same”, the blonde responded, resting his chin on a hand.

“Mission, remember?”, Gajeel said. “Gramps is probably in his study”, the lighting mage said and the iron dragon slayer nodded, walking into the back to find the guild master and make his report. When he returned more than half an hour later, the blonde was still in his spot, seemingly trying to stare the air before himself down.

Gajeel lingered for a moment. It really wasn't his business. Whatever Laxus and Bickslow had going was their thing and he should keep out of it. If that even was what had the blonde down right now. It was definitely something, something that had nothing to do with Gajeel nor should interest him in any way.

He sighed and walked over to the lighting mage. “What's got you in a knot?”, he asked. “What's it to you?”, Laxus sneered. “Geh, just tell me already. I'm not for guessing games”, the iron mage scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. The blonde sighed dejected. He glanced at the other man. It wasn't like he didn't trust the other dragon slayer.

“Tell a soul and I swear I will end you”, he warned. “Whatever”, Gajeel said, taking seat beside him. “I just can't get over all this with Bickslow”, the blonde admitted. “Do you even want to?”, Gajeel asked and Laxus frowned at him. “What's that supposed to mean?”, he asked.

“Are you stupid?”, the iron mage asked and he growled. “If you're in love, then fight for it”, Gajeel said. “Says you”, the S-class mage sneered. The iron dragon slayer huffed in irritation. “I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about”, he said. “And that's beside the point”, he added firmly.

Laxus rested his head back on a hand. “If you really love him, then fucking do something about it instead of wallowing in self-pity”, Gajeel said. “Like?”, Laxus sneered. “Try”, the other dragon slayer said harshly and left him. Laxus sighed. He knew what the metal brain said had truth to it.


	9. Try

When Laxus picked the next mission for the Thunder God Tribe, he figured something easy would be good since there was a lot of strain in the team at the moment. Finding a guarding job in Aster, he told them to get packing.

They would be guarding a party for the fine lords and ladies of southern Fiore.

Arriving at the location, they were shown to the large mansion where the feast would be hosted. It was a beautiful build surrounded by large and lively gardens, adjacent to a well tended forest. The great hall and terrace were decorated already, finest cloth and silverware only.

The butler overseeing the entire party explained that these sorts of occasions had a tendency to last the entire night, the last guests leaving completely drunk in the early morning hours. Thus, they were given rooms to rest in if they so wished. The important part was that they were nearby if anything happened after all.

Being led up the stairs, they realised they would have to share two and two. “I'm not staying in the same room as one of you two”, Evergreen determined at once, pointing between Laxus and Bickslow. The seith mage tensed a little that he would have to stay in the same room with the blonde. He had hoped to team with Freed for this guarding job.

“It's only for two days”, Freed said and Laxus shrugged in agreement. “Right”, the seith mage said. He wondered just why the dragon slayer was taking this so calmly. Did the blonde not feel that he still needed to keep some distance after everything that had happened? He knew he himself definitely did.

After settling in, they walked around the grounds, checking the perimeter in their two and two teams. It was more of a show than an action of true significance to their mission, a way to show that they were doing their job and keeping everyone safe.

When the first guests arrived around noon, they made sure to, as instructed, keep their distance. They were staff, not of any interest to the attending ladies and gentlemen.

After walking around the grounds another time, Laxus sighed, “This is pointless.” “Yea. We can just as well stay on the room. We'll notice if something happens”, Bickslow nodded in agreement. It was more than they had said to another for several days now.

Silently, they retreated back inside. The seith mage would have to spend the entire time with Laxus either way, so it didn't really matter if they were inside or outside. Perhaps it was a good thing, that they were just beside another like this, awkward silence or not.

As evening turned into night the lords and ladies moved outside, laughing and dancing on the terrace. Bickslow walked out onto the small balcony and looked down over the garden, everyone seemingly having a blast. He smiled a little as he watched the merry gambolling below.

Laxus appeared at his side, resting on the railing lazily and looking on as well. Bickslow glanced to him shortly, the blonde seeming so calm. How could he be so fucking calm? Perhaps it was a mask. It had to be.

They watched until the crowd slowly thinned and lastly retreated back into the great hall. It was almost perfectly quiet now, but a lonely owl's call echoing from the woods and a dull hum of music escaping through the window front bellow them. They looked up at the clear night sky, all stars shining bright in contrast to the dark town below.

Laxus pulled his arm around Bickslow and the seith mage tensed up. “What are you doing?”, he asked. “Cuddling”, the dragon slayer mumbled. Bickslow took the man's hands to removed them and was squeezed a little tighter against the S-class mage.

“Please”, Laxus whispered and Bickslow looked back at him surprised. “I miss you”, the blonde whispered and he felt his heart miss a beat at the confession.

“Don't mess around”, he complained irritably. “I'm not. I miss you. I miss your warmth beside me when I go to bed”, Laxus said seriously. Somehow here in the darkness, alone with the seith mage under the romantic starry sky, he could say this.

It had been more than a week since Bickslow had left his side and he was longing for nothing more than to heave the seith mage back with him, to feel this warm body against himself and take the other man's smell in as he pressed his nose against the black and blue hairline.

“At least let me hold you”, he said. Bickslow felt his heart constrict. He pushed the blonde off and turned around. “Don't you get it?”, he asked. “What?”, Laxus asked in turn. “If we keep acting like this we will never get back to normal”, the seith mage said. The S-class mage had to understand that much as well, did he not?

“I don't want to get back to normal”, Laxus said. Bickslow stopped at that, standing quiet for what felt like an eternity. Didn't want to? What the hell was that supposed to mean? “At least try it”, the blonde said. “Try what?”, the seith mage asked bewildered.

“Spend the night with me”, Laxus said and took a step closer again. “Don't be silly”, Bickslow said, shaking his head. The blonde couldn't be serious.

“Why not? I did like it when you fucked me the day that spell started. You were a man then”, the dragon slayer argued. “And you just happened to be a woman at the time”, Bickslow hissed. He couldn't believe Laxus would keep prodding in this. He was throwing stones into glass houses, saying things like that.

“So what?”, Laxus defended. “You weren't even turned on by _me_ , admit it. It was just an experiment and because of the weirdness of it all, it happened to work. Laxus, this, us, it won't work. There is no way for it to work”, Bickslow said, sounding exhausted.

“Its like you don't want it to”, the S-class mage countered. “What?”, the acrobat asked bewildered. “You keep saying it won't work, but you're not giving me a single proper reason as to why not. Just fucking try, I'm begging you”, Laxus said, sounding desperate.

Bickslow just looked back at him again. There was no way for this. The dragon slayer was straight. They could not be. Why else would he have held back all this time? Why else had he never let his feelings bleed through before? It was because he knew this was not to be.

But it seemed Laxus didn't understand that. He hadn't been forced to think about it properly for long enough. Perhaps he just needed a demonstration to snap out of it. Bickslow took a deep breath. “Fine”, he said and the blonde smiled. “Don't get your hopes up Laxus. Have you ever known yourself to endorse the idea?”, the seith mage warned sharply.

They walked back inside and Laxus sat down on the bed, feeling a tiny bit awkward. If he was to be completely honest, he wasn't sure what he should do. He had just wanted to do something, anything to show Bickslow he still wanted them to be together.

The seith mage closed the balcony door behind himself and sighed, “This is really stupid.” “Just get over here”, Laxus complained and he strode across the room to the blonde, letting the dragon slayer pull him down for a kiss.

Noticing just how hesitant and tense the other was this time, Laxus took the seith mage's hips and tugged him down into his lap, kissing him deeper as the acrobatic legs now rested on either side of him. He reached up and cradled the other man's neck.

The seith mage seemed to relax at least a little, returning his kisses now, and the dragon slayer moved his hands under the tick pullover, pushing it up.

Bickslow inhaled deeply. This was going to be the one last time he would feel the others affections, the warm hands on himself. They might not even get far with this attempt either, but he wanted to take every last touch of skin in before it was over.

He took the pullover off and let the visor fall with it. Laxus let his eyes wander over the man in his lap with interest. The seith was good looking, pretty face and well trained, but he had to painfully admit this body held far less attraction to him than the buxom female version that had been his girlfriend. For once in his life, he was interested in the person inside.

Letting his hands caress over the seith mage's sides, he was glad Bickslow let his arms wrap around him in turn, going with what the happening again. Laxus kissed the slender neck and let his hands slip further down, feeling over the erection hidden under cloth. The quiet irregular breath against his ear was all he needed to decide, untying the acrobat's belt.

No matter what he had said, Bickslow wanted this, badly. Laxus wondered for just how long he had, how long he had waited before that spell. He kissed his seith mage and, with a little fumbling, got his cock free.

Holding the hard erection in hand firmly, he enjoyed how Bickslow let his head rest against the his shoulder, breathing against his neck, his skin flushing in arousal.

A drop of pre-cum already accumulated on his tip and Laxus rolled his thumb over it before stroking down, the seith mage strangling his gasp. The dragon slayer nipped at his exposed skin as he let his hand work and Bickslow's hold firmed, his breathing deepening and soon small moans escaping him.

He was desperate and blissful, at the same time about ready to cry. It was so sinfully perfect, but it was not to last. Once he came, this was over. A crushing weight seemed to linger on him, both his heart and need burning him.

Laxus bit his skin and his breath hitched. The blonde did it again and a whine spilled from the seith mage's lips. The dragon slayer had learned a lot about the acrobatic man's reactions during their time together, knew the seith mage liked a bit of biting, a hint of pain in the mix.

It was nice to have Bickslow enjoy, to feel his warm body against himself again and hear his pleasure.

He bit the seith mage's shoulder harder and the acrobatic body jerked against him, a manicured hand coming up to trail trough the short blond hair. Bickslow seemed to finally loose himself in lust and Laxus was glad he did, smiling against the warm reddened skin.

Bickslow tensed up and arched his back, fingers getting a proper grip of the blond hair. “Ah, fuck Laxus”, a whined call came from the seith mage. The dragon slayer kissed him deeply and he groaned against the blonde's lips as he lost his grip on the edge, spilling over the firm hand in a shuddering orgasm.

Laxus smirked as the seith mage caught his breath, chest heaving and lowering frantically. Bickslow slowly let go, sitting back and meeting his eyes.

Once he had collected his thoughts again, he pushed the S-class mage down and moved a hand down to his crotch. “Not exactly exiting you, is it?”, he asked, not having lost sight of his objective with this.

“We could still be together and then just...”, the blonde began but he raised a hand to silence the man. “No”, he said and Laxus looked dispirited. “Why not?”, he asked. Bickslow looked down at the buttons of the lilac shirt to avoid his eyes.

“You aren't the type that cares about relationships following a certain pattern”, Laxus pressed. “No, no I'm not, but if you are mine and I see another person as much as kissing you, I will murder them”, the seith mage snapped and he looked up at the acrobat with no little amount of surprise.

“And here I thought I was the jealous one”, he teased. “You're not jealous, you're just protective”, Bickslow said. He had been in non-exclusive relationships before and it had worked just fine, but with Laxus it was different. He couldn't really say why, it just was.

The dragon slayer sat back up and hugged him. “Okay. No sex then, that work?”, he asked. Bickslow held him at arms length, frowning. “You can't be serious.” “Why not?”, Laxus asked. “I don't want to force you to...”, the seith mage began, but he was interrupted at once. “You're not.”

“I want to be with you. Won't you finally get that?”, Laxus asked, putting his left hand behind the acrobat's head and resting his forehead against Bickslow's. “So, if that's what it takes, I'll be abstinent”, he said.

“You're serious, aren't you?”, Bickslow asked and the blonde nodded. He smirked. “Dead serious”, he said and wiped his cum smeared right hand on the seith mage's stomach. The acrobat huffed a laugh. “Fuck you”, he said endearingly and the S-class mage grinned.

“Is that a yes?”, he asked. “We try”, Bickslow said. “That's all I wanted”, the dragon slayer said happily and kissed him tenderly.

 


	10. I Need You

Once back at the guild, Laxus hovered close to his boyfriend a lot. It was like their roles had been reversed for a little while, the dragon slayer tagging along Bickslow now. The seith mage seemed amused by it, so the blonde didn't feel the need to stop.

The other members seemed relieved they had stopped avoiding another, surely already spinning all kinds of rumours on what might have happened during their mission. When they exchanged a kiss, Mirajane looked about ready to squeal with happiness.

In the evening, Bickslow made to leave, giving his boyfriend a small kiss before getting up. The dragon slayer took his wrist and he stopped. “What?”, he asked. “Lets spend the night”, the blonde suggested.

Bickslow stood still for a moment and he smiled amused. He got up and hugged the acrobat, whispering so only he could hear, “I can enjoy being close with you just like this.”

Bickslow blushed a little. He felt a little guilty for wordlessly accusing his boyfriend of only being interested in sex, having assumed the blonde would not just want to sleep beside him, to just cuddle. He nodded and they left together.

“Your place or mine?”, Laxus asked playfully. “Mine, for once”, the seith mage said and he smiled.

Bickslow cooked for them and after cleaning up together, they headed for bed. They hadn't been able to sleep much during the mission and especially the train ride back had been a strain for the dragon slayer, always having to battle his motion sickness.

They crept under the blankets and Laxus pulled his boyfriend close, nuzzling against his neck happily. The seith mage relaxed in his embrace. It felt nice to be close again, to be able to sleep beside his thunder god, cuddled together like this.

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep in the warm protective arms of his dragon slayer.

Bickslow stayed at Laxus's almost every night from then on, the two sleeping together again just as they had when the seith mage still was a woman. The drama and pause that had been seemed almost forgotten as they nuzzled together like this.

There was only one big issue. Laxus would always insist on cuddling with his boyfriend and even tough he never made any advances on the seith mage, he still left the acrobat aroused with his snuggling.

The kisses the blonde pressed down his spine and strong arms holding him tight were far too alluring. It was an endless tease that never seemed to loose its effect on him. It often left him lying awake far longer than the blonde.

He would often wiggle away a little bit when the blonde had fallen asleep and take himself in hand. It wasn't like he had any logical reason to hide after all and it was the very proximity to Laxus that got him this worked up, that had desire build in his chest.

He was pretty sure the dragon slayer could tell he did this, even if he never commented on it. And he knew Laxus was using the morning showers in the very same way as he his spot beside the dragon slayer.

It was painfully obvious that they both longed for more, wanted and needed the physical intimacy they once had, but none of them ever spoke it aloud. It would make everything far too complicated.

They had managed this for months now. There was no point in risking anything. The relationship was by far more important than sex or pleasure. Both silently agreed on this, but it was slowly starting to crumble as it was not just these parts but rather the very intimacy, the giving and taking that they missed.

At times Bickslow wondered if the blonde really still was committed to their agreement. When Laxus stroked his hands over his thighs, pressed himself against his back with such longing, he really wondered.

Their kisses grew more heated over time again, their movements more desperate as they tried to hold another just a little closer, but there was no way for it. There was a point where they just had to cut it off before it got too serious.

A very faint line had been drawn that they could not step over without questioning it all again and Bickslow wasn't sure they were up for that. What scared him most when he felt himself respond and ache for more was that he figured he would be the one to step over that line first.

This evening he lay with his back to the dragon slayer, the blonde again nuzzling against him, a warm arm wrapped around his mid. And again the seith mage found himself getting worked up as the S-class mage mouthed over his skin like he was trying to devour him.

The slow shifting of hips and elevated breathing didn't go past Laxus either. How he wanted to hear the seith mage moan again, make his loved boyfriend shake in pleasure. How he longed for physical intimacy, for an even stronger sensation of closeness and connection.

His hand stroked over the toned stomach and he nipped at the man's neck lovingly. Pressing his chest against that warm back, and trailing his lips over the smooth skin, he worked his way up to the seith mage's earlobe and tugged at it, a small growl escaping him.

“Laxus?”, Bickslow asked. He sounded unsure, like he couldn't say if it was supposed to be a come on or a stop it. “Hm”, Laxus acknowledged the other had spoken, his hand wandering down to the man's hip to tug him even closer.

He just wanted more, so much more of the other. To feel Bickslow twitch in his grasp, to hear him enjoy and know he was loosing himself to their private moment. He wasn't usually a big romantic, but somehow, with this man, he wanted to creep under his skin and make him long only to fulfil that ache in a firework.

Biting the acrobat's neck, he caused Bickslow to exhale sharp. That sound, how much he loved it. When the seith mage had moaned against his neck that night in Aster, it wasn't arousing as much as it was an incredibly sensual sensation for him. He wanted that again.

Feeling over his lover's hips, he took another deep breath, enjoying the warm wooden aroma. Bickslow's skin was very smooth even as man, his backside having a very nice shape to it as well. The dragon slayer let his hand move further down and teased along the seith mage's thigh. “What are you doing?”, Bickslow asked, his breathing just a little deeper now.

“Not sure”, Laxus answered truthfully, his voice a low rumble. He took the other's knee and turned him onto his stomach, leaning over him closely. A back really looked almost the same, at least in the dark it did.

The warm body underneath him, hot and aroused, the knowledge that it was the person he loved most and the oddly heavy and full feeling in his chest was all enough to have him get out of his head. He kissed the strong shoulder and sat right over his lover's thighs.

Bickslow could feel him then, feel the dragon slayer's erection against his leg. He shivered in arousal as Laxus moved a little, enjoying to grind himself against the warm body underneath himself.

But Laxus had no interest in men, Bickslow knew that. So what was this about? It was hard to peruse the thought as the dragon slayer trailed kisses along his skin, nipping over his neck longingly again and rolling his hips down with a deep exhale.

“You're doing this in the dark for a reason”, he said and the blonde stilled instantly. He was guilty as charged and it didn't seem the seith mage appreciated it the least. Bickslow pushed him away and sat up, glaring back at him.

“It worked, didn't it?”, Laxus asked. “Not like this”, Bickslow hissed. He felt affronted. The S-class mage had agreed on no sex, he had been the one to suggest it, because he knew that he wouldn't be physically attracted to his boyfriend.

The blonde sighed and pulled him close. “I just freaking need it”, he pouted. “So you're frustrated enough to actually consider having sex with your boyfriend?”, Bickslow asked angrily. He would not be a fucking substitute for pussy, no way in hell.

Laxus was a little surprised at the accusation. That wasn't it at all. He needed Bickslow, needed him closer, not... “That's not what I said”, he defended. “It's what you meant”, the seith mage spat.

“I told you this wouldn't...”, he began, but the dragon slayer tugged him down and kissed him roughly. “Shut it”, he said. “What the?!...”, Bickslow complained, Laxus again kissing him to silence.

“I'm trying to figure this out, okay? Cut me some slack”, he said. The seith mage kicked him off again, firmer this time. “Then figure it out without trying to get your dick wet”, he sneered and got up. “Bickslow”, Laxus tried, but the acrobat was pissed and left.

Just perfect. Now he had really messed up. He needed to work on his communication skills. How did it even end up like this? “I need you”, would most probably have been a better phrasing. Kicking himself for it mentally, the dragon slayer sighed and pulled the blanket over his head.

He doubted there was any point in going after Bickslow now. The seith mage was tired as well and right now pissed at him. Better wait until morning and hope the acrobat had calmed down until then.


	11. We'll Figure it Out

When Laxus entered the guild in the morning he walked over to Bickslow at once, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. “Morning”, he said. He leaned in for a kiss, but the seith mage arched away.

“Don't be like that”, the dragon slayer said. He hovered close until Bickslow gave in and kissed him ever so shortly. “I'm sorry, okay?”, he asked quietly. The acrobat pouted, but didn't say anything more to it and the he smiled in relief. “Thanks”, he said and kissed the seith mage on the cheek, taking seat beside him.

He was glad Bickslow didn't take what had happened yesterday too badly. He probably knew that Laxus hadn't mean it the way he had initially interpreted it.

When turning to order from Mirajane, Laxus noticed Lucy giving him a disapproving look, the celestial spirit mage surely knowing exactly what his crime was. Bickslow really told her everything nowadays, didn't he?

They had come to really trust another while the seith mage was a woman. Laxus was happy for his boyfriend to have gained another close friend, even if it was a little annoying to have someone else this involved with their affairs.

Evergreen and Freed never got to hear any of it, neither part of the complicated couple wanting to put the strain of choosing sides on them should this ever truly break.

Laxus didn't try to make a move again, figuring the seith mage didn't want him to. The agreement was no sex after all. It had been his idea to start with. He didn't regret it, it being what gave him this second chance with the acrobat. He just missed it, a lot. It was one final wall between them, thin, but far too obvious and cold, far too high.

What surprised him was that Bickslow didn't keep him at arms length after that night but rather gave more now when he cuddled close. He responded stronger, like he too had started wrecking that wall from the other side, hesitantly removing one brick after another.

Their evening ritual of doing almost everything but actually having sex grew in length for every day and while both worried what the outcome may be, they didn't stop.

Laxus woke in the middle of the night, realising Bickslow was lying further from him. He took a hold of his boyfriend and pulled him close again, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. The seith mage was tense under his hands and he frowned. “What is it?”, he asked sleepily.

When his boyfriend didn't answer, he instantly woke up properly and leaned over the man a little.

Bickslow was breathing hard, his cheeks flushed, and the dragon slayer smirked as he realised what was going on. “You were getting off right here beside me, weren't you?”, he teased. The seith mage's blush deepened and he chuckled amused.

It wasn't like he didn't know Bickslow did this, having smelled in on him in the mornings many times before, but he had never caught the seith mage red handed. It was cute that he reacted like this. Laxus would have imagined he'd just laugh it off and keep going.

They were a couple after all and after all the things they had gotten around to doing together in the past, there was little shame between them. If there had been, the seith mage wouldn't do this next to him to begin with.

Now, with the seith mage this close, pressed against his body and exited, he decided a sledgehammer was needed for that damned wall. No more hiding.

He reached down and took his boyfriend's cock in hand, the seith mage jerking violently. “Relax”, he mused and moved his hand over the slightly damp erection, wrapping his other arm around Bickslow's upper body to hold him close.

Bickslow wrung between the ecstasy he was offered and the agreement they had. He should stop this, force the blonde to back off, but it felt so good. How he had longed for that warm hand around himself again. His breathing deepened and his resolve crumbled away in the movement of the dragon slayer's hand.

The seith mage held onto the arm wrapped around his chest hard as he allowed himself to indulge. Small moans filled the darkness as Laxus worked his hand over his boyfriend's cock, making the best of the awkward angle. Occasionally, he let a finger move over the tip and kissed the warm neck to gain a huff.

“Laxus”, the seith mage whined, voice pleading now as he felt that familiar heat amass in his lower stomach. His fingers curled to firm his grip on the strong arm and he arched his back, pressing himself even firmer against that perfect body, against his loved boyfriend.

The loving nuzzle of Laxus's nose against his hairline only drove him over the edge quicker. A groan escaped him as he came over the rough hand and his upper body jerked involuntarily. Slowly, his breathing calmed again and he relaxed in the blonde's arms.

“That's something we can do, isn't it?”, Laxus asked and the seith mage frowned back at him in the dim room. “Why? That doesn't give you anything, does it?”, he asked bewildered. “I guess, but it's nice”, the dragon slayer said.

Bickslow seemed reluctant. “What?”, the blonde demanded. “I don't want to be the only part enjoying”, the seith mage said. It's not like he hadn't thought of this, but rather, he couldn't accept it being one sided.

After Laxus's attempt, he had a thousand possibilities racing through his mind, but that one thing was to him a given. If they were going to physically intimate, it had to go both ways, had to give them both something.

“I'm sure we can find something”, Laxus said, but he hesitated. “We can figure this out”, the blonde said softly, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

For now, they were to tired to make any life changing decision either way. Instead, they just kept their cuddling position until both fell asleep. They could reason and argue come morning when their minds were clear.

When Laxus woke, he was surprised Bickslow had already gotten up, the seith mage usually sleeping longer than him. He found his boyfriend in the living room and came up to him, pressing a kiss to his lips and as always happily mumbling, “Morning Beautiful.”

Bickslow seemed tense and the dragon slayer watched him attentively, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't speak up, the blonde asked, “What is it?” “It would be a lot easier to just go separate ways”, the seith mage said quietly. “No way”, Laxus replied at once, his voice firm.

“Why?”, Bickslow asked. “I'm miserable without you”, the S-class mage admitted. “We'd still be friends and...”, Bickslow began. “Not good enough”, Laxus interrupted. He pulled his boyfriend close. “By far not good enough”, he said softly. He kissed the acrobat tenderly.

He wanted to make sure the other man understood. He wanted to make it unmistakably clear, but he had no words to express what he felt. It was the same dilemma as always, wasn't it? He was no good with this sort of thing.

Pushing the seith mage down on the couch, he went for a very different approach. Bickslow looked up at him bewildered, not able to follow what the blonde was trying to do. He could recognise the determined expression all to well. The dragon slayer was going to make a point.

When Laxus dropped to his knees and reached up for the seith mage's trousers, Bickslow's eyes widened. He could not believe it. Was the blonde really going to do this now of all times, right in the middle of their very important talk? Didn't he take this seriously?

“Laxus, this really isn't the time!”, he said angrily and the dragon slayer again resorted to kissing him to interrupt and shut him up. “I'm no good with words and we both know that”, he simply stated.

He recaptured Bickslow's lips and freed him. Stroking his boyfriend to hardness, he slipped his tongue into the acrobat's mouth. The way his breathing quickened betrayed just how much he agreed with this despite the initial protest.

The manicured hands still pushed against him lightly, not fully able to relax as all the mess they had just been discussing wandered through his mind, but this was the one way Laxus could think of to make it clear. He broke the kiss and moved down, licking at the seith mage's cock wetly.

“Laxus?!”, Bickslow asked shocked. “Don't you want this?”, the blonde asked, looking up at him through attentive orange eyes. “I... that's not the issue here!”, the seith mage said irritably. “Then let me show you”, Laxus said and mouthed at his base. A hiss escaped the seith mage at the warm caress.

The dragon slayer didn't hesitate, taking him in, and he gasped, his hands finding the short hair. “Shit, Laxus, fuck, ah”, he rambled. This was far more than he had ever imagined he would get. In an instant he forgot all restraint, moaning openly at the treatment.

The dragon slayer bobbed his head, not really sure just what he was even doing. He seemed to get at least something right, Bickslow reacting so strongly to it. He simply kept at it, wanting to see the seith mage come undone.

The curve the acrobatic body formed as he arched, and the sound of his deep breaths and desperate moans were more than enough encouragement. When the seith mage finally tensed and warned, “Stop it, I'll come”, he made no move to get up.

Bickslow whined, clenching his jaw in a strained look. He was clinging onto the edge. His grip tightened in the blond hair and finally he shook in orgasm, groaning as he came. The dragon slayer felt the bitterness in his mouth and held perfectly still as his boyfriend trembled.

As soon as the hands eased their grip, he pulled off and spit the fluid out, his shirt be damned. That tasted awful. He tried not to make a face. No wonder a lot of girls didn't exactly appreciate this part. Sure, they didn't taste like candy either, but that was plain terrible.

If this was going to become a more regular occurrence, this man needed to start eating more fruit. Or perhaps he would grow accustomed to it after a while. Who could tell, really?

Bickslow looked at his boyfriend with a dumbfounded expression, his chest heaving and lowering rapidly. “I'm afraid you will still need to use words to explain that”, he said breathlessly and Laxus smirked.

He straddled the seith mage and kissed him deeply. “I will never let you go again, disregarding your gender”, he stated firmly.

After a seconds silence, the acrobat laughed. “What?”, Laxus asked surprised. “You”, Bickslow laughed. He hugged the blonde tightly as he sniggered. “Guess I'm stuck with you then, am I not?”, he asked, sounding more than happy about it.

“Damn right you are”, Laxus said and he giggled anew. “What are you laughing for?”, Laxus asked with a frown. “And you call me crazy”, Bickslow said and the blonde huffed a laugh as well. “Fair enough”, he said amused.

Laxus cradled his boyfriend's neck and kissed him, a drawn out and tender touch of lips, before resting his forehead against the tattooed one. “So learn with me”, he said. “Aright”, Bickslow agreed.

“We'll figure this out”, Laxus said again and the seith mage nodded in agreement. He was willing to fight. He kissed his thunder god lovingly, feeling calmer than he had for months now.  


End file.
